For the Love of Pirates
by VampireAngel90
Summary: Kagome was just a simple bartender when she had to run for her life. Now she's on a pirate ship surrounded by hot men. But which one will she choose to be with. That's where you decide! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm back with another reader based story. I will point out when to vote.

I do not own Inuyasha or the Voltage games.

Let the story being

* * *

I sighed as I looked around the bar.

_Another day at the bar, I guess I better get started with cleaning before the boss gets back._

As I was sweeping the floor I heard a loud knocking on the door. I looked at the clock on the mantle. It was still early.

"Open up! Gimmie some booze!"

_A customer? We don't open yet…and boss isn't here._

I went to the door and opened and saw a few men were waiting for the bar to open.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, we're not open yet."

Out of nowhere I was grabbed and shoved against the wall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

They all look like bad guys, what am I going to do?

"Gimmie some booze you damn wench."  
"I'm really sorry but we're not open until later in the afternoon."  
"You want us to leave and not come back? You'll lose business."  
"No! I mean, come back when we're open!"

Another man came up and started to undress me with his eyes. He grabbed me from the other man and held me too close to his body. He started to rub my breasts roughly.

"Nice body you have here."  
"No! Stop! Please let me go!"  
"Stop? Haha, I don't think so. Booze and women are doctor's orders. I'm just following them."

The man pulled out a knife and held it to my cheek.

"I'm not letting ya go. Behave or you'll get punished."

I was terrified. I shouted for help hoping someone will save me. As I a hand covered my mouth and the man inched closer a gunshot was heard outside the bar door.

_A gunshot?_

"There are too many bottom feeders around here."

I looked to the voice and saw a very handsome and deadly looking man. He was wearing a banana on his head and his silver hair flowed down to his lower back. He was wearing a white shirt and a red jacket covering it. He was wearing black pants and black boots. I looked to his face and saw golden eyes, which took my breath away. I also noticed the gun in his hand.

_Is he a bad guy too?_

The man spoke up and focused his attention to the man holding me.

"Stop flirting with a child. It's embarrassing."

_A child? I'm an adult woman!_

"Who are you?"  
"You go for scrawny things like this?"

_Scrawny? Another insult? This guy must be apart of the bad guys._

I heard another gunshot and the man holding me let go and bent over holding his arm. I looked up and saw another man come into the bar.

_Another one? How many of them are there?_

"Inuyasha don't go alone next time!"

The man who called out the other mans name looked to be a demon. He had long black hair tied in a braid behind his back. He had a purple "t" on his forehead and beautiful dark grey eyes. He worse a simple white shirt with a blue vest over it and he wore the same type of pants and shoes as the other man. I couldn't help but stare at the two swords at his hips.

"Who the hell are you? Are ya with this loser?"  
"What are you implying human? I'll take ya all on."

_They have no chance! There are too many of them!_

"There's only two of ya, you have no chance!"  
"Let's beat these two up!"  
"Alright then…bring it on!"

The man unsheathed his two swords and started beating his enemies one after another. Men were dropping like flies.

_Wow, he's really tough_.

"What the hell?"  
"Keh, what are you looking at?"

The man attacked the man named Inuyasha and he shot the knives out of the man's hands with the gun.

"Who are you guys?"  
"You…you…you're Shikon!"

_Shikon? What's a Shikon?_

"You woman!"

Inuyasha grabbed my arm.

"Don't just sit there. Get out!"  
"Y-yes sir!"  
"Keh…you take an order right in."  
"What?"  
"Don't be dozing off! Just get out!"

I nodded and ran out the bar door down the road. When I reached the end of the road I stopped to catch my breath.

_My god those two guys saved me, but who are they? They were both exceptionally tough._

"They said Shikon…what is that? Is it a constellation or something?"  
"There she is!"

I turned around and saw the two men who handled me at the bar heading my way.

"Listen wench, because of you our buddies were killed."

_I've got to get out of here._

I turned and ran towards the docks. There were ships of all sizes so hiding should be very easy.

_I need to find somewhere to hide…oh there's a barrel! I could hide in there!_

I quickly jumped in the barrel and covered it with the lid.

"Where'd that damn wench go?"  
"We lost her…DAMN IT! I was hoping to have a little 'fun' with her."  
"Come on, there are other wenches in this town we can have 'fun' with. Hell I bet they won't even put up a fight!"

I heard the voices fade away and let go of the breath I was holding. I assumed it was safe to get out but before I could the barrel started moving.

_Oh no someone is taking the barrel somewhere. I need to get out of here!_

Before I could even make a noise the barrel was dropped down with a thunk. As it fell I banged my head against the side.

_Ouch, that hurt._

My vision started to fade in and out until I eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

Well chapter one is done. What do you think so far? I have two other stories out right now so check them out. Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Please leave reviews if you wish! I won't hold it against you until needed :P

* * *

_Ugh, it's cramped in here…where am I? Ah I remember now, I hid in a barrel and lost consciousness. I wonder how long I was out. I hafta get outta here._

I tried to lift the lid but it was stuck. I banged on the lid. I wouldn't budge no matter what I tried.

_What am I going to do? Will I be stuck here forever?_

"Okay I'll bring ya your booze! Calm down."

_Was that a man's voice?_

The lid of the barrel popped off. I saw a young man with orange hair. He had emerald green eyes, which held a lot of youth to them. He wore a simple blue and green shirt with tan pants and black boots. He had an orange tail swishing behind him, which looked very soft to the touch. I looked at his face again and noticed his little fangs and his elfin ears.

_So he's a demon? He's cute and he's staring at me…I better say something._

"Um, hi…thanks for opening the lid."  
"A woman?"  
"I'm…er."  
"But how…why?"  
"I'm sorry. I was-"  
"Booze transformed into a woman. Sesshomaru'll be pissed off."  
"Excuse me? Can you even here me?"  
"Oh man…I'm in deep trouble…"

_Is he deaf or something? I thought demons had good hearing._

"Shippo what's taking so long? Just bring me my booze!"  
"Sesshomaru!?"

A man with floor length silver hair walked into the room. He was wearing an all white shirt with red sakura blossoms on the sleeve. He wore black pants and boots to match. I looked at his face and noticed he had elfin ears, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on both his cheeks and noticed they were on his arms and wrists and golden eyes that just drew me in.

_I wonder where else those stripes go. Wait; am I on a demon ship? This isn't good!_

"What's a human woman doing here?"  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru!"

"I have no idea what's going on."  
"Um, I'm so sorry…"

Both Sesshomaru and Shippo turned and looked at me. Sesshomaru was the first to speak. He seemed to have a cool demeanor but he wasn't too thrilled about his booze missing.

"How the hell did you get on our ship?"  
"Ship? I'm on a ship?"

Shippo stepped forward and picked me up out of the barrel.

"Yea, didn't you know?"  
"I was being chased by a bunch of bad guys so I hid in the barrel. I had no idea that it was cargo for a ship."

_I should really check barrels next time…or just stay out of trouble._

"Damn."

Sesshomaru picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Hey! Let me down!"

"Please just put me down! Where are you taking me?"  
"Shut up! Stop barking like a dog."

"Says the dog demon," I said mumbling under my breath.

Sesshomaru carried me into a room that smelled like medical supplies and dropped me on the ground. I guess it was payback for the comment.

"Hey Miroku! You have a patient!"  
"Oh my this is an unusually pretty patient. Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
"WHAT?"

Before I knew it I had slapped him.

"Well I guess I deserved that. It was worth a shot."  
"I think she hit her head doc."  
"Did she? Okay let me see."

He touched my head and felt around until he found the bump, which made me jump.

"Ouch!"  
"Sorry! I'm sorry about earlier as well. It's rare to see a girl. We rarely come to port."

I just nodded shyly.

"You've got a big lump here, and don't worry you'll be safe. This ship isn't all demons… though being the only human with holy powers helps."

I got a better look at Miroku. He had short black hair tied to the nape of his neck in a rat-tail. His violet eyes poured into my soul. He had some gold hoop earrings in his ear and was wearing a purple shirt with black pants and boots. He was extremely handsome. I could also feel holy powers coming from him. He's clearly a monk, which would explain the doctor bit.

"Men were chasing me and I hid in a barrel to get away from them. I remember a big thunk and banging my head. I woke up after losing consciousness only to find Shippo flabbergasted to find a woman in a barrel that probably should've had booze."

_I think I may cry. Replaying the story is more painful than I thought._

"Don't cry miss. This is a safe place."  
"It hurts."

Miroku patted my head gently.

"Ouch!"  
"I'm sorry I forgot about the lump miss. Now let's see…"  
"Please call me Kagome, and I believe ice will do the trick."  
"Right. Here Kagome."

Miroku handed me some ice that was in a towel and I put it gently on my head. It felt better already.

"It should bring the swelling down in no time."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm sorry about your situation, you got on board without knowing."

_He feels sorry for me? What type of ship is this?_

"Don't feel too bad, like I said you'll be safe here. No one will hurt you. Now come on to the deck with me, I'll introduce you to everyone."

_Everyone? How many people are on this ship? _

* * *

**Well what did you think of this chapter? More is on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

I followed Miroku to the deck of the ship and the sea air hit me. The sound of waves crashing against the anchored ship was relaxing.

_The sea is pitch black! I can't believe I'm on a ship_.

I heard laughter come from the center of the ship and Miroku, with a hand on my back, led me to them.

"Guy! Attention please we have a guest."

All the men dining turned around and looked at me. It was a bit embarrassing.

"What the hell man? What is a woman doing on our ship?"

I looked at the man who spoke and it was the same man from earlier in the bar.

"You! You save me from the bad guys earlier…"  
"What? Who?"

_He doesn't remember me? Am I mistaking him for someone else?_

"Erm…before..at the bar…"  
"Hm…"

The man brought his face too close to mine.

"I dunno ya."  
"What?"  
"Is she yer woman Doc?"

Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Doc doesn't have a woman despite chasing them. How 'bout Inuyasha?"  
"What about me?"

It seemed Inuyasha didn't care about the conversation until his name was mentioned.

"Oh, it's you!"  
"You were at that bar."  
"Yeah, you saved me from those men at the bar. Anyway where is this ship going?"  
"What's yer name?"  
"My name? It's Kagome."  
"Kagome huh? I think I'll remember that before you get swallowed by the sea."

_Swallowed by the sea? What does he mean by that?_

"Choose one, with a blindfold or without one."  
"What? A blindfold?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Inuyasha! You're thinking something dirty! Not on our ship!"  
"Your mind is somewhere else Shippo. I'm talking about making her walk the plank with a blindfold and making her jump."  
"What? Wait a minute! I just asked where we're going!"

The man, who's name I still didn't know, chuckled at me.

"Where? You gotta be kidding me! A treasure island of course! Where else do pirates go?"  
"PIRATES?"

Sesshomaru looked at me with shock

"You seriously didn't know we are Shikon Pirates did ya?"

_Shikon pirates? You've got to be kidding me._

"What a burden we got fer cryin' out loud."  
"That's enough. Let's just throw her in the sea!"  
"What?"

_They can't possibly throw me in the sea. They're kidding…right?_

Miroku chimed in after seeing the look on my face.

"Hey enough guys. You're scaring her with all that talk. Look at her, she's so frightened she's shaking!"  
"Hmph…you're too nice to her Miroku. You, girl!"  
"My name is not girl. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Use it!"  
"Well, Ka-go-me…you don't want to get swallowed by the sea? It's a once in a lifetime experience."  
"Of course not! Who wants that?"

_A once in a lifetime experience? I wonder why! These men are ridiculous._

"Well, then we'll sell ya at the next port."  
"Sell me? That's even worse!"  
"Listen, I'm a reasonable demon-"

Sesshomaru coughed "half" under his breath interrupting him. What does he mean by half?

"Shut up Sesshomaru. Anyway I'm reasonable, so you can have a choice."

_Reasonable? You've got to be kidding me!_

"Choose one now!"

Without thinking I blurted out my answer.

"Throw me into the sea. Anything is better than being stuck on a ship with you!"  
"Alright then. Bankotsu bring me a blindfold and a rope."  
"Sure thing!"  
"Wait! Can you at least give me a fighting chance? I mean it's not like I'm an enemy here!"

Miroku pulled me behind him. He seems to be the only reasonable one on this ship beside Shippo.

"Even with her accepting being thrown in the sea you've had enough fun with her. Why do you insist to continuously frighten her Inuyasha?"  
"He's right ya know. She's not worth the torment. She didn't even ask to be on this ship remember?"

_Thank you Shippo!_

It seemed Bankotsu wouldn't give in.

"No woman on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!"  
"So in response to 'code', which has been broken by other ships, you're going to throw her in the sea where the sharks are starving?"  
"Keh, are sharks even interested in a shrimp like her?"

_He's…Inuyasha is just too much._

I heard laughter approach from behind me and felt a srong hand on my shoulder.

"Ack!"

He scared me. I turned around and saw a very handsome man adorned in red, from his pirate hat to his jacket. He wore a white silk blouse shirt underneath the jacket and black pants and boots like the rest of the crew. He seemed very muscular like the rest of the men. He worse swords on both hips and I couldn't help but notice the guns he sported either. He seemed to be a bit less drunk than the rest but coherent enough to make wise decisions.

_Is he the captain?_

He had long black hair flowing to his back in whisps and had piercing red eyes. They were very shocking. He didn't seem to have elfin ears but he has a strong demonic aura around him. I don't think he's human nor do I think he's demon…no human has an aura this strong…do they?

"This is some entertainment…perfect under the full moon!"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me…"

I looked around the ship and everyone calmed down.

"I made a decision! This woman is now a member of the Shikon!"  
"WHAT!?"

Everyone except Miroku and Shippo seemed to be shocked at his decision. Even I was in shock.

_What is that man thinking?_

"Captain yer out of yer mind!"  
"I was wondering that the ship is reeking too much of male sweat."  
"You were wondering…"

Sesshomaru seemed unable to calculate his captain's decision. The rest of the crew, apart from Inuyasha, seemed calm.

"It's captain's order guys."  
"Keh, I was having so much fun with this."

_I know they weren't serious, though they did frighten me._

"Hey! We got an extra crew!"

Shippo seemed really excited, making me wonder if he was at the bottom of the pecking order.

"Woman, listen carefully. Shikon has three strict rules. One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, never let women or children get harmed."

_That explains why they saved me at the bar._

"And three, we party till dawn when it's a full moon!"

_Tonight's a full moon._

"Um, captain, don't call me woman. I have a name, it's Kagome."  
"Then instead of calling me captain, you can call me Naraku."

_The captain is that lenient?_

"Anyway, you don't need to worry. These guys are all nice to woman."  
"I have yet to se that out of Bankotsu and Inuyasha."  
"Oh hell, we'll just give her a lot to do. Just stay out of my way Ka-go-me!"

_Yup definitely not nice to women._

"Hahaha! Look at her face…isn't it unique?"

_Unique? I'm shocked!_

"We do have one problem though. We don't have a spare room for ya."  
"No room? Where will I sleep?"  
"You gotta share a room with someone."  
"What? Share a room with a stranger? Captain-"  
"Naraku."  
"Naraku, I don't really want to share a room with a stranger, pirate or not."  
"Maybe it'll help if I describe everyone so you feel more comfortable. First there's Bankotsu, our fencer, he's a bit arrogant and short tempered but he's very possessive with what ever he wants. Inuyasha, the ships navigator, here is very sadistic, cold blooded and dark but he does have a good side. Though his past is a huge secret even to me. Miroku, our ships doctor, is mild and is very nice to all around him. He helps anyone out whether they are the enemy or not. He'll take good care of anyone with him. Sesshomaru is boorish and is a demon of few words but his cooking is excellent! He's the ships cook and it would be a great loss if he were to ever leave us. Shippo is our apprentice pirate who's determined and always has a smile on his face. He's a bit of a worrywart but he's a good kid. He's closer to age with you Kagome than the rest."  
"What about you Naraku?"

Before Naraku could describe himself, Inuyasha butted in with the rest of the crew.

"He's a mystery to everyone. Though he's known as the King of Pirates."  
"He's a bit of a womanizer and a drunk but has a good spirit."  
"Not much is known about his past but that's what making working with him unique."  
"He is never wrong when it comes to decisions regarding treasures and finding new crew members."  
"Despite all the woman that flock to him, he's a kind spirit who will take care of any woman on his arm. Despite the reputation he has, he never takes advantage of a woman, even if he is a flirt."

I took in all the information I was given. Could I really room with a stranger?

"So Kagome, who are you gonna share a room with?"

* * *

That chapter was fun to re-write. R&R please and thank you! The next chapter will be up soon!

again i do not own inuyasha or voltage inc.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

I followed Miroku to the deck of the ship and the sea air hit me. The sound of waves crashing against the anchored ship was relaxing.

_The sea is pitch black! I can't believe I'm on a ship_.

I heard laughter come from the center of the ship and Miroku, with a hand on my back, led me to them.

"Guy! Attention please we have a guest."

All the men dining turned around and looked at me. It was a bit embarrassing.

"What the hell man? What is a woman doing on our ship?"

I looked at the man who spoke and it was the same man from earlier in the bar.

"You! You save me from the bad guys earlier…"  
"What? Who?"

_He doesn't remember me? Am I mistaking him for someone else?_

"Erm…before..at the bar…"  
"Hm…"

The man brought his face too close to mine.

"I dunno ya."  
"What?"  
"Is she yer woman Doc?"

Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Doc doesn't have a woman despite chasing them. How 'bout Inuyasha?"  
"What about me?"

It seemed Inuyasha didn't care about the conversation until his name was mentioned.

"Oh, it's you!"  
"You were at that bar."  
"Yeah, you saved me from those men at the bar. Anyway where is this ship going?"  
"What's yer name?"  
"My name? It's Kagome."  
"Kagome huh? I think I'll remember that before you get swallowed by the sea."

_Swallowed by the sea? What does he mean by that?_

"Choose one, with a blindfold or without one."  
"What? A blindfold?"

_What is he talking about?_

"Inuyasha! You're thinking something dirty! Not on our ship!"  
"Your mind is somewhere else Shippo. I'm talking about making her walk the plank with a blindfold and making her jump."  
"What? Wait a minute! I just asked where we're going!"

The man, who's name I still didn't know, chuckled at me.

"Where? You gotta be kidding me! A treasure island of course! Where else do pirates go?"  
"PIRATES?"

Sesshomaru looked at me with shock

"You seriously didn't know we are Shikon Pirates did ya?"

_Shikon pirates? You've got to be kidding me._

"What a burden we got fer cryin' out loud."  
"That's enough. Let's just throw her in the sea!"  
"What?"

_They can't possibly throw me in the sea. They're kidding…right?_

Miroku chimed in after seeing the look on my face.

"Hey enough guys. You're scaring her with all that talk. Look at her, she's so frightened she's shaking!"  
"Hmph…you're too nice to her Miroku. You, girl!"  
"My name is not girl. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Use it!"  
"Well, Ka-go-me…you don't want to get swallowed by the sea? It's a once in a lifetime experience."  
"Of course not! Who wants that?"

_A once in a lifetime experience? I wonder why! These men are ridiculous._

"Well, then we'll sell ya at the next port."  
"Sell me? That's even worse!"  
"Listen, I'm a reasonable demon-"

Sesshomaru coughed "half" under his breath interrupting him. What does he mean by half?

"Shut up Sesshomaru. Anyway I'm reasonable, so you can have a choice."

_Reasonable? You've got to be kidding me!_

"Choose one now!"

Without thinking I blurted out my answer.

"Throw me into the sea. Anything is better than being stuck on a ship with you!"  
"Alright then. Bankotsu bring me a blindfold and a rope."  
"Sure thing!"  
"Wait! Can you at least give me a fighting chance? I mean it's not like I'm an enemy here!"

Miroku pulled me behind him. He seems to be the only reasonable one on this ship beside Shippo.

"Even with her accepting being thrown in the sea you've had enough fun with her. Why do you insist to continuously frighten her Inuyasha?"  
"He's right ya know. She's not worth the torment. She didn't even ask to be on this ship remember?"

_Thank you Shippo!_

It seemed Bankotsu wouldn't give in.

"No woman on our ship! Pirate ships don't carry women!"  
"So in response to 'code', which has been broken by other ships, you're going to throw her in the sea where the sharks are starving?"  
"Keh, are sharks even interested in a shrimp like her?"

_He's…Inuyasha is just too much._

I heard laughter approach from behind me and felt a srong hand on my shoulder.

"Ack!"

He scared me. I turned around and saw a very handsome man adorned in red, from his pirate hat to his jacket. He wore a white silk blouse shirt underneath the jacket and black pants and boots like the rest of the crew. He seemed very muscular like the rest of the men. He worse swords on both hips and I couldn't help but notice the guns he sported either. He seemed to be a bit less drunk than the rest but coherent enough to make wise decisions.

_Is he the captain?_

He had long black hair flowing to his back in whisps and had piercing red eyes. They were very shocking. He didn't seem to have elfin ears but he has a strong demonic aura around him. I don't think he's human nor do I think he's demon…no human has an aura this strong…do they?

"This is some entertainment…perfect under the full moon!"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me…"

I looked around the ship and everyone calmed down.

"I made a decision! This woman is now a member of the Shikon!"  
"WHAT!?"

Everyone except Miroku and Shippo seemed to be shocked at his decision. Even I was in shock.

_What is that man thinking?_

"Captain yer out of yer mind!"  
"I was wondering that the ship is reeking too much of male sweat."  
"You were wondering…"

Sesshomaru seemed unable to calculate his captain's decision. The rest of the crew, apart from Inuyasha, seemed calm.

"It's captain's order guys."  
"Keh, I was having so much fun with this."

_I know they weren't serious, though they did frighten me._

"Hey! We got an extra crew!"

Shippo seemed really excited, making me wonder if he was at the bottom of the pecking order.

"Woman, listen carefully. Shikon has three strict rules. One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, never let women or children get harmed."

_That explains why they saved me at the bar._

"And three, we party till dawn when it's a full moon!"

_Tonight's a full moon._

"Um, captain, don't call me woman. I have a name, it's Kagome."  
"Then instead of calling me captain, you can call me Naraku."

_The captain is that lenient?_

"Anyway, you don't need to worry. These guys are all nice to woman."  
"I have yet to se that out of Bankotsu and Inuyasha."  
"Oh hell, we'll just give her a lot to do. Just stay out of my way Ka-go-me!"

_Yup definitely not nice to women._

"Hahaha! Look at her face…isn't it unique?"

_Unique? I'm shocked!_

"We do have one problem though. We don't have a spare room for ya."  
"No room? Where will I sleep?"  
"You gotta share a room with someone."  
"What? Share a room with a stranger? Captain-"  
"Naraku."  
"Naraku, I don't really want to share a room with a stranger, pirate or not."  
"Maybe it'll help if I describe everyone so you feel more comfortable. First there's Bankotsu, our fencer, he's a bit arrogant and short tempered but he's very possessive with what ever he wants. Inuyasha, the ships navigator, here is very sadistic, cold blooded and dark but he does have a good side. Though his past is a huge secret even to me. Miroku, our ships doctor, is mild and is very nice to all around him. He helps anyone out whether they are the enemy or not. He'll take good care of anyone with him. Sesshomaru is boorish and is a demon of few words but his cooking is excellent! He's the ships cook and it would be a great loss if he were to ever leave us. Shippo is our apprentice pirate who's determined and always has a smile on his face. He's a bit of a worrywart but he's a good kid. He's closer to age with you Kagome than the rest."  
"What about you Naraku?"

Before Naraku could describe himself, Inuyasha butted in with the rest of the crew.

"He's a mystery to everyone. Though he's known as the King of Pirates."  
"He's a bit of a womanizer and a drunk but has a good spirit."  
"Not much is known about his past but that's what making working with him unique."  
"He is never wrong when it comes to decisions regarding treasures and finding new crew members."  
"Despite all the woman that flock to him, he's a kind spirit who will take care of any woman on his arm. Despite the reputation he has, he never takes advantage of a woman, even if he is a flirt."

I took in all the information I was given. Could I really room with a stranger?

"So Kagome, who are you gonna share a room with?"

* * *

That chapter was fun to re-write. R&R please and thank you! The next chapter will be up soon!

again i do not own inuyasha or voltage inc.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Previously: I snuck up onto the deck and my jaws dropped at what I saw.

* * *

_There were pirates from another ship on board! What are we going to do?_

"This is a feud between pirates?!"  
"What the hell are you doing up here? I thought Miroku told you to stay put!"  
"Oh Bankotsu, I'm sorry, I just…"  
"Jeesh, such a pain in the ass. Just go hide in a barrel."  
"Okay…"

Bankotsu pointed to the barrel nearby as he shielded himself from the enemy with his two swords.

_It might be dangerous to get inside, I should just hid behind it. I don't want a repeat of what happened to me._

I crouched down and back up toward the barrels and bumped into something soft.

"Eek!"  
"Whoa!"  
"I'm so sorry!"

_Who is this? I guess he was hiding behind the barrels as well. I can't make out his face but his clothes…he's not a Shikon crewmember. Wait…that means he's an enemy!_

"Or maybe he's a coward pirate who hid to avoid the fight?"  
"Hey! You said that aloud!"  
"Oh, I didn't realize I did!"

_ I can't believe I said that aloud. What should I do? He's the enemy!_

The man got up from the ground. He had black hair that flowed down to his but. He had blue eyes and tan skin. His elfin ears easily stuck out. He wore a tan jacket and a similar blouse that Naraku wears. He wore the same black pants and boots everyone else worse and he had a tail swishing behind him. His voice though a bit rough was gentle. He was very attractive, even for a demon.

"And to think you knocked me over with your skinny…ass…"

The enemy pirate was starring at me without blinking.

"What's this feeling? It's like, flowers were scattered in the background, or lightning striking me."  
"Flowers? Lightning?"  
"To think the great wolf demon Koga would feel…I can't believe it…"  
"Um, who are you?"

I grew nervous and back away from him. The man who called himself Koga suddenly blinked.

"Hold it! Don't think you can run away so easily from Koga, captain of the Ookami!"  
"What? Captain? I'm not going to believe such a blatant lie. I've never heard of a captain who hides during battle."  
"Then what do I look like to you?"  
"A low-ranked pirate afraid of getting blood shed."  
"Don't be so rude! I had a perfectly valid reason for hiding behind the barrels."  
"A valid reason?"  
"You don't believe me eh? Listen up, I wasn't hiding, I was waiting for an opportunity to surprise attack the crew! Of course it's such a smart strategy, I wouldn't expect a human girl to understand it."

Captain Koga laughed and pulled his hair in a low ponytail.

_He's so weird. How can he be a captain? The only thing he's the captain of is a group of idiots._

"Ahem, anyway let's move on. You know, you're very beautiful for a human… like a pearl. Very rare."

Captain Koga reached for me and cupped his hand under my chin.

"P-please don't' touch me."  
"Heh, you're shy…that's cute. Or were you expecting me to kiss you? I guess if I must…"  
"Hey! You scrawny woman! Don't seduce our captain!"

I heard an angry voice of a woman from the mast. I looked up and saw a woman in black pants, boots, jacket and a pink shirt She seemed to be popping out of her shirt a bit, but it suited her. She had long black hair, which was currently tied up in a ponytail and had a sword attached to her hip. She had soft brown eyes, which held a lot of experience. She seemed to be about my height but definitely had more muscle than me. She swung down from the mast breaking the rope in the process.

_Wow she's strong. She's as strong as a demon, but she's human! Is she a pirate too?_

I saw the Shikon crew headed in my direction.

"Damn it! That idiot was caught by Koga of all demons."  
"Kagome! Get as far away from that man as you can!"  
"Miss Kagome, I'm coming right now! Damn, these guys are in the way!"

Shippo was struggling with the other pirates.

"Keh, she's so much trouble!"  
"What is this? All the Shikon men are babying her? I have a better and stronger body than that twig. Look at me! Look at Sango!"  
"Oh look the gorilla is dancing."  
"Shut up you scrawny monkey!"

Bankotsu and the woman who called herself Sango were fighting at the mast. She seemed a bit full of her self.

"I didn't know the Shikon had a woman on board. Why are you aboard the Shikon? Are you Naraku's new woman?"  
"N-no! I just happened to get carried on with cargo. I used to be a normal girl in Edo. I'm not a pirate!"  
"Edo?"

Captain Koga studied my face. I wish I knew what was going through his mind.

"Yes Edo! It's my hometown!"  
"Hm, I see. So? Are they going to take you back to Edo then?"  
"Um…"

_ I haven't even thought about that. They made me apart of their crew and then the fight…_

"I guess your face says it all."  
"Wait we don't know anything for sure…huh?"

Captain Koga took my hand and leaned in closer.

"Listen, if you're willing to be my mate, I'll take you back to Edo!"  
"Mate? I have to mate you in order to get home?"  
"That's right. You'll become the mate of the Captain of the Ookami. Heh, any woman would die for that position."  
"No thank you."  
"I knew you would say yes…wait what? Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."  
"I said 'no thank you'."  
"Whaat? Why would you reject me? What possible reason could there be to reject me?"  
"There's no one who would mate someone they just met. If I became your mate, I wouldn't be able to return to Edo at all!"  
"I see. You're too embarrassed to admit you fell in love at first sight with me."  
"What? Where'd you get that idea from?"  
"Because I know how a woman would feel. You even look cute when you're mad."  
"HEY!"

Captain Koga was about to kiss my hand when a sword came down between us. Luckily Koga snatched his hand away before it was cut off.

"Don't touch our newest crewmember."  
"Naraku!"  
"Captain Naraku!"  
"It's a good tactic to seduce the captain of an enemy ship but it might be a move for a skilled pirate Kagome."

Captain Koga, ignoring Naraku, grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Hm, a woman cared for by the womanizing Naraku eh? I'm intrigued. Anyway, woman…"  
"What is with you pirates? My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me."  
"What a lovely name. Listen Kagome, from this day on you are officially my woman."  
"What?"

_I'm…I'm his woman? What the hell is this guy thinking?_

"Hey Koga. Look around you!"  
"Around me?"  
"Your crew already returned to the Ookami."  
"What? Ginta? Hakkaku? Sango? What the hell?"

I looked to the Ookami and saw Sango and two demons on the ship talking back to their captain. One of the demons had a blonde Mohawk and grey eyes. Like Koga, he had elfin ears. He was dressed in a white shirt with green waistband and black pants and boots with a sword on his hip. The other demon had grayish-white hair with a patch of black in the middle. He was dressed the same as the other demon except he had a red waistband. They seemed to be wolf demons as well.

"Sorry captain!"  
"The Shikon crew is too strong!"  
"I could still fight, but the demons are worn out already."

_She sure has a lot of energy_.

"Damn it. I can't believe you guys would leave your captain behind."

Captain Koga leaped in the air and grabbed a rope hanging from the mast of the Ookami with little effort.

_It's amazing how nimble demons are. I would've broken my neck or fallen into the sea if I had done that._

"I'll let you go today since I saw my woman."

Captain Koga looked at me and smirked, flashing his fangs.

"You're running away? You coward!"  
"I call it a strategic retreat besides, I only meant to say hello for today."  
"In the end you're still running away."  
"What ever you say Sesshomaru. We shall meet again Naraku! Make sure you take care of my woman!"

The Ookami proceeded to sail away from the Shikon.

"We don't have to go after him?"  
"It's a hassle to chase him each time. Also it's a waste if our ship breaks."

_I guess Naraku doesn't think too much of Koga. I would really hate to have the ship break down and be stranded somewhere. _

Miroku placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Kagome? I hope Koga didn't do anything weird to you."  
"I'm okay. He didn't do anything. He was just being weird."  
"That perverted Koga is really getting on my nerves."  
"Um Sesshomaru… is Captain Koga really a pervert?"  
"Yeah, a big time pervert. Right Inuyasha?"  
"He's a pervert alright, though not as bad as Miroku's teen years."  
"Wow Inuyasha calling Koga a pervert is bad. It must mean he really is a pervert."  
"What's that supposed to mean Shippo?"  
"Oh, um…nothing…"

Everyone is calling Koga a pervert and is settling down. Koga did leave an impression on me though. However, I'm still shaken from what happened… what should I do?

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 5 and I need you're opinion as to what will happen to Kagome in the rest of the story. If you have read my other fictions, which are currently on hold since I'm writing the outcomes, you would know that these specific stories are poll based.

Now here's what's going to happen, I'm going to lay out a small situation and in the reviews you'll respond as to what Kagome should do.

Should she stay with one of the crew members because she is shaken from the current events and she doesn't feel safe? If so who should she stay with?

Captain Naraku (the story for this one is interesting)  
Sesshomaru (the story for this one fits Sesshomaru if he were a cook in the anime and not so cold)  
Inuyasha (this explains why he's different)  
Miroku (who is very caring and less perverted than in other stories)  
Bankotsu (the story for this is interesting and its the first time I'm using him as a character)  
Shippo (who is closer to Kagome's "age" and is very cute and sweet through out the story)

Or should Kagome choose Koga and stay in the infirmary through the story?

It's either she chooses a crew member or chooses Koga! Please choose in the reviews! There are many stories written up for each character including stories that will bring the characters closer together! Happy reading!


End file.
